


Crimson Peak Ball

by foreveremeraldgreen



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:52:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreveremeraldgreen/pseuds/foreveremeraldgreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a oneshot<br/>Annabell gets invited to the famous Crimson Peak Ball and the owner of the house, Sir Thomas seems to pay special attention to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson Peak Ball

The Crimson Peak ball was an event where every self-respecting noble man or woman would attend.  
Sir Thomas Sharpe and his sister Lucille were known for their famous winter ball. So, everyone who got the chance traveled there even from another country just to experience the famous dance.  
The Crimson Peak mansion itself was huge and glorious. Much further away from the city than all the other mansions.  
Crimson Peak was literally in the middle of nowhere. You couldn't even see the lights of the nearest houses.

It was one particularly cold December evening when I arrived the mansion for the first time.  
I came there with my brother Phillip and sister Eloise. The whole front yard was filled with carriages and people waiting to get inside.  
Soon, we did too.  
It was like there was an entire different world inside the mansion.  
The bright lights lighting up the whole house, music playing and people dancing, singing, drinking and talking.  
The whole atmosphere was warm, joyful and welcoming. The complete opposite to what you would think by the look of the mansion outside.  
All the three of us left our jackets to the coat rack and entered the ballroom.  
Eloise went dancing straight away and Phillip left to talk to his business friends, so I was left alone.  
I went to get myself a drink and then leaned my back to the wall and watched the people everywhere, all dressed up so fancy.  
I glanced at Eloise. She was dancing with a fine looking man with her blonde hair on her shoulders and flowy dress following her soft moves.  
She noticed me and gave me a small smile.Eloise and I looked pretty much the same.  
Both had green eyes and blonde hair, soft features and a delicate smile.

"Enjoying the dance?" I hear someone asking. I turn around to see Sir Thomas himself. His dark hair slicked back and his eyes staring at mine.  
"Yes, thank you" I answer politely.  
"Would you give me the honor of a dance?" He suggests. I smile to him and offer my hand.  
He leads me in to the middle of the dance floor. Everyone else stops dancing and I can feel the stares on us.  
"Its okay. Just dance with me" He whispers. He starts leading the way and I follow.  
Soon enough, the stares don't mind me anymore and others start to dance too.  
He smiles at me and I feel my face getting red which makes him chuckle.

"What's your name, love?" He soon asks as he spins me around.  
"Annabell Moncher" I tell.  
"What a lovely name" He compliments. "I assume that Phillip is your brother then?"  
"He is" I answer.  
"A fine man he is. "  
"You know him?"  
"We talked for a while last year." He tells.  
"Oh"  
"Why weren't you here last year?"  
"How do you know I wasn't?" I ask.  
"Im sure, I would've remembered someone as beautiful as you"  
I blush and the music stops. He takes my hand and gives my knuckles a gentle kiss. "It was lovely to dance with you, Miss Annabell" He says.  
"Im afraid I have to go for now, but please do dance with me again tonight?"  
"I would love to, Sir Thomas"  
He smiles and walks away. I walk away from the dance floor and return to the back.  
After just few seconds Eloise walks to me.

"What was that?" She asks.  
"What was what?"  
"The dance! "  
"What about it?"  
"Its very rare to get to dance with him, you do know that, don't you?"  
"He just noticed that I was alone and probably wanted to make sure I had fun"  
"Just be careful" She warns.  
"Why?"  
"He has a certain reputation among the ladies, as you should know"  
"Don't worry, I can take care of myself" I promise. " Now, go dance with the poor man you left there standing all alone"  
I say and she laughs and runs back to the man she was dancing with.

"She has a point" I hear the woman next to me say with rasped voice. The woman is old, probably one of the oldest ones in here.  
"What do you mean?" I ask.  
"Sir Thomas is one charming man but you should be careful around him."  
"Why does everyone keep telling me that?"  
"You must've had heard the legend?"  
"I haven't"  
"They say that each year Sir Thomas chooses a girl among the crowd and suddenly the poor girl disappears."  
I stay quiet for a while before nodding at her and leaving away.

I walk upstairs because I feel like I need to take a break and I probably couldn't stand another comment of how I should be careful.  
There is only one door open. I walk inside and notice that the fireplace is burning. There is a huge bed in the centre of the room, so it must be someone's bedroom.  
I notice the balcony doors and walk outside. The cold air feels wonderful against my heatened skin.  
The view is dark and I can barely see a thing.

"I see, you found my room" I hear Sir Thomas say as he joins me.  
"Im sorry, I didn't know" I apologize.  
"Its alright, I have the biggest balcony anyway" He lits up a cigarette and offers it to me. I shake my head for no and he just shrugs.  
"Why did you come up here?"  
"I wanted to take a break for a while"  
"I see" He says. " But you still owe me that dance" He smirks and opens the door for me and we enter back to his room.  
"How come there are so many people telling me I should stay away from you?" I ask.  
"I guess I just have that kind of reputation."  
"Is it true?"  
"I think that's for you to find out" He smirks and offers me his hand.

I know that I should be running away but there is something about him that makes me want to stay. I give him my hand and we start to dance.  
There is no music and the only noise I can hear is our feet moving and my heartbeat racing. He stares at me intensely and I lean closer to him.  
He then places his lips against mine and I rapidly response to the kiss, pulling him even closer.  
His lips start to trace my cheeks and neck as I twist my fingers in his hair. I feel so aroused.  
I just want him no matter what the stories tell about him. He takes off his coat and shirt and leads me towards his bed.  
He takes away the first layer of my dress. I pull him back for an intense kiss. His hands are all over my body, tracing every single part of me.  
The rest of the night is just as intense as the beginning and as I can see the daylight peeking through the window I fall asleep in his arms.  
—

"Annabell!"  
"Annie!"  
"Annabell!"

I wake up to the loud noise of shouting. I hear Phillip and Eloise both shouting my name, clearly looking for me. I open my eyes and see Thomas pacing through the room.  
"What is happening?" I ask and sit up.  
"They are looking for you, the party has been over for few hours. "  
"Why wont you let them here?"  
"If I let them upstairs, they wont be able to leave the house" He shrugs.  
"What?" I gasp and jump right up. "Why didn't you tell me?" I continue.  
"You came in here before I even had the time to tell you" He tells. "Besides there is something in you that led you here"  
"You're saying I cannot leave this house?"  
"Yes" He nods.  
"So that's what happened to all the other girls" I whisper.  
"Yes"  
"Where are they then?"  
"They're dead. This house tends to kill people that don't belong in here"He reveals " but you, it has nothing against you."  
"You're telling me that this house kills people, but not me because it seems to like me?" I ask. "That is insane"  
"I know"  
He walks to me and cups my cheek. The thing I feel towards him right now is pure rage but somehow as his hand touches my delicate skin,  
I couldn't care less. "I've never felt like this towards anyone and I would be merely pleased to live with you here" He whispers.

—  
I don't know if it was because of the house, Thomas or just because of me. But here I still am. Hosting the glorious winter ball at the side of my husband.  
That morning I told Phillip I was in love with Sir Thomas and that I would stay there with him and now I only see my family once a year at the dance.  
But I don't mind. My life is better than ever before and I get to re-live the night of my first winter ball each day with Thomas by my side.

Its yet again a cold December night as the carriages take over the yard and the house is filled with people,  
but this time Im the one welcoming them inside.


End file.
